Une affaire entre Chang et lui
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: Me revoila avec une fic toute mimi faite je dois l'avouer en 14min 45sec top chrono encore une 3X5 vous vous en doutez


**Duo : Mais pourquoi est ce que tu as deux verres de bière ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : Parce que Dieu m'a donné deux mains !**

**Heero : Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Kyô Maxwell qui boit pour oublier : J'AI PERDU TOUTES MES FICS EN COURS !**

**Wufei : y compris la deathfic sur moi ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : VOUIIIIII TT**

**Wufei : OUAI SUPERMEGACOOL !**

**Kyô Maxwell : maintenant je suis obligée d'écrire des fics encore pireuh !**

**Wufei : je savais que s'était trop bô ! TT**

**Une affaire entre Chang et lui :**

J'ai la pression ! Mon cœur bat la chamade, je reste dos à ce foutu mur crasseux, mon flingue pressé contre ma joue, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. D'habitude je ne stresse jamais dans ce genre de mission mais là c'est mon honneur qui est en jeu. NON DE DIEU ! Je me calme et sors un petit moment de ma cachette, je scrute les horizons un moment, tous mes sens sont aux aguets, il ne m'aura pas ! Mes yeux ne se sont pas encore bien adaptés à l'obscurité, soudain je sursaute, je ressens un souffle chaud sur ma nuque, qui disparaît instantanément lorsque je me retourne. Je vois seulement une multitude de points rouges s'enfuirent à toute vitesse. Sans attendre je m'élance à leurs poursuites, je gagnerai !

Soudain je me stoppe, ce labyrinthe m'est fatal, je viens de le perde de vu, c'est qu'il est rapide l'animal ! Je me tourne et me retourne, je scrute le premier étage mais rien ! Nul part ! Mes sens s'emmêlent à cause de cette musique du tonnerre qui retentit à fond dans mes tympans :

- Où es tu , soufflais-je pour moi-même

Toute cette foutue histoire, c'est de sa faute ! Enfin je n'aurais jamais dû accepter le challenge, mais moi et mon foutu et stupide honneur ! Je me laisse glisser contre un des nombreux murs du labyrinthe et m'accroupis sur le sol. Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui, c'est un habitué ce type. A croire qu'il y passe sa vie ! Cela doit être pour ça qu'il est indulgent avec moi ! Il sait que c'est ma première fois !

Alors que je me laissais porter par mes réflexions, je sens ma poitrine vibrer un court instant, touché, je suis touché ! Je porte fébrilement ma main sur mon torse, mes yeux se lèvent et je l'aperçois devant moi ! Un rictus aux lèvres, son flingue encore pointé sur moi :

- Pourquoi Trowa ?

Il s'avance lentement vers moi, me tenant toujours en joug, il s'accroupit et me susurre à l'oreille :

- J'ai gagné ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Je frissonne, non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a osé me tirer dessus ! Es ce que l'on fait ça sur une personne que l'on aime ! Hein ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Qui aime qui ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait lui !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me lèches le cou ?

- Tu oublies le pari , me souffle-t-il de la manière la plus provocante au monde à l'oreille

- Que… Que quoi ?

Je rougis instantanément, alors que je tentais de fuir le regard lubrique du Français

- Tu… Tu veux dire que c'est mon gage ? Me laisser peloter ! Dans cette endroit ? Avec un mec ? PERVERS !

- Wu-chan , pleure Trowa en arborant une petite moue, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Que… , commence-t-il en m'embrassant, j'ai …

Encore un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres…

- Le béguin pour toi , finit-il en s'appropriant ma bouche sauvagement

QUOI ! TROWA M'AIME ? Mais je ne le savais pas du tout ! Bon c'est vrai que le fait qu'il tente de me mater sous ma douche, qu'il me fasse du pied sous la table lorsque nous sommes à table, les regards lubriques qu'il m'envoie en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, le fait qu'il ait réussi plus d'une fois à m'embrasser sur la bouche et enfin lorsque qu'il m'a dit « je t'aime » avec sérieux aurait dû me mettre sur la voie. Mais je suis quand même pas madame Soleil ! Il aurait put m'envoyer de plus gros indices !

- Ecoute Trowa ! Je n'avais pas saisis les signaux que tu m'envoyais et je dois t'avouer qu'ils ne me laissent pas indifférent mais… POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ENLEVE TA MAIN DE MON PANTALON !

- Mais Wufei ! Je veux te faire mien ici ! Parce que je t'aime !

- SI TU M'AIMAIS VRAIMENT, TU NE M'AURAIS JAMAIS TIRÉ DESSUS !

- Il fallait bien que je le fasse sinon je n'aurais jamais gagné ce pari mon amour !

- Attend Trowa… Je… Je veux d'abord sortir d'ici, après on pourra en parler calmement autour d'un bon café… Heu Trowa, tu m'écoutes , questionnais-je alors que Trowa me débarrasse de mon équipement

- Tu veux savoir mon fantasme ?

- Heu je crois déjà le deviner…

- J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire avec toi dans ce genre d'endroit , sourit Trowa en commençant à m'embrasser la totalité de mon torse

- Hm……Trowa…… Nnnnnouiiiii…

* * *

Duo se basculait sur son siège depuis déjà une demi heure, son regard coula vers Heero qui était accoudé au bar, en train de siroter un verre de jus d'orange :

- Hee-chaaaaaaannnnn !

- Hn , répond le japonais irrité

- Ils vont bientôt sortir Wuffy et Trotro ? Je veux y allez moi aussi !

- Ils ont payés pour une heure !

- Mais pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire cette partie avec eux ?

- Barton m'a simplement expliqué que c'était une affaire entre Chang et lui !

- Ouai mais c'est mieux de jouer au Laser Game à plusieurs , bougonne Duo en reprenant son balancement sur sa chaise.

Heero sourit, il était impatient lui aussi de faire sa partie de Laser Game avec l'Américain, car il avait lui aussi une affaire à régler !

Owari

**Kyô Maxwell : j'ai écris ce truc paske je suis arrivée première au laser Game la dernière fois que j'y suis allée !**

**Wufei : tu as l'âme d'une tueuse et tu es fière !**

**Kyô Maxwell : un peu oui bon et bien je vous dis à Bientôt, je vais essayer de réécrire mes fics perdues mais j'avais la suite de Disneyland et ze l'ai perdue ! TT**

**Trowa le sourcil froncé : T méssante ! Ze voulais me taper Fei !**

**Wufei : Pervers !**

**Kyô Maxwell : laissez des reviews please et merci d'avance **


End file.
